


What's your childhood trauma?

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ken was little, he loved Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your childhood trauma?

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #34 'Holidays', inspired by a Billy Idol song ;)

**What's your childhood trauma?**

 **Or the true story why Hutch doesn't like Christmas**

by Belladonna

 

When Ken was little, he loved Christmas. Decorating the tree, everything. Thought that'd never change. Not even when he found out Santa wasn't real but his grandfather.

 

Young Ken also loved the theater. He was excited when he was chosen for a role on the Christmas play. Wasn't a big role but an important one.

He kept practising it, everywhere. Felt ready, knew the words by heart. Was ready for his moment to shine.

 

When the time came, he froze. Mind empty, the theater filled.

He barely managed to get out the words, badly stuttered.

 

"Here comes Santa Claus, now."


End file.
